


The Wyvern’s acknowledgements

by Raixander (orphan_account), Victoria_Nike



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Raixander, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Nike/pseuds/Victoria_Nike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a gift for Rhadamanthys' birthday written by Raix and Victoria Nike. Happy Birthday, mighty Wyvern, Judge of the Underworld!</p><p>The events on this story are the continuation of Victoria Nike's "Her Colourless Secret" fic. For reading this one, you don't need to have the other one in mind.</p><p>In this fic, Rhadamanthys realizes the changes which happened in the last months; one is the cute Dorian von Heinstein-Solo. Having the world "acknowledgement" many meanings so far, the mighty Wyvern is able to acknowledge many things in a multi-layered way as he celebrates another year of his almost eternal life. As side-effect, Pandora would keep on scheming to get the Judge back in her arms.</p><p>Victoria Nike wants to deeply thank Raixander for her support, ideas, suggestions and witty additions which made this story a wonderful experience, like playing piano for four hands. That’s why I acknowledge her as the co-author of this fic, too. Besides, the great drawings in this story are all hers! You can also look at them and other cool animations at dA!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wyvern’s acknowledgements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wyvern Rhadamanthys Judge of the Underworld](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wyvern+Rhadamanthys+Judge+of+the+Underworld).



**The Wyvern’s acknowledgements**

 

  

 

It was an unusual warm and sunny autumn day in Athens. The marble of the Greek ruins shone and the waves caressed the shores where few people wandered and some young couples walked hand in hand. The salty yet perfumed cool breeze reached the terrace of the villa, built by an affluent old family amidst the olives trees near Cape Sounion. Nowadays, there was one person who didn’t enjoy this wonderful weather at the terrace facing the sea. In fact, he loathed all that was merry, brilliant and happy because he was born to live in the darkness, to become a warrior and to fight for his Lord. He was not supposed to spend his time in places like this. In the calendar, it was October 30th, the day before Halloween.

 

_Bleeding hell!_

 

The bright Mediterranean sun hurt his eyelids and put him in a gloomier mood. Even the expensive fashion sunglasses couldn’t prevent him of the brightness of the sun rays which were reflected in his golden eyes. How much he missed the secluded dark Underworld, his austere yet comfortable house where he had enjoyed endless hours reading, planning new battles or just working out!

 

Nowadays, the idyllic vision of his beloved temple in Caina summed up more anger against the cause of his punishment. In fact, he was convinced that she was the only responsible of this ordeal: the wretched witch Pandora. Without doubt, the German seductress had asked his Lord to assign him to this eternal mission as guardian of her infant, the supposed-to-be first-born son of the Greek tycoon Julian Solo, also known as Poseidon.

 

Under the brilliant Greek sun at the luxurious Solo villa in Athens, he wandered like a lost soul through the richly decorated rooms and corridors, unable to enjoy the beautiful surroundings. They were almost six months since he moved to this place against his will. His daily chores were summarized as taking care of the child and carrying the bundles with his ward’s stuff: diapers, shampoo, toys, milk… The Wyvern scornfully looked at the scattered items as he held the baby powder container in his right hand. Those were things he might never have thought of touching a year ago. He, a mighty proud warrior of the Underworld, was lessened to serve as baby-sitter to one of Lord Hades’ nephews. Instead of dedicating his precious time to war strategies or judgments, he was now stuck in this sunny place with nothing to do but to take care of the child, to be a bodyguard with nanny duties, too. To be the most reliable guardian of his protégé and nightmare: the almost one year old Dorian von Heinstein-Solo. Without thinking twice, Rhadamanthys closed his fists but then gritted his teeth and groaned while the baby powder fell down and covered him with a slight white layer.

 

\- DADAA!!! DADAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

 

\- SHUT UP, you little monster! – The former judge yelled, menacingly approaching him with long steps.

 

Nowadays he wasn’t getting accustomed to the baby and his cries, which were more strident than the worst opera singer’s arias or sharper than Pandora’s harp tunes. Not being into music, he disliked the screams and the sound made by Dorian was so high-pitched that it hurt his ears. The baby laughed at the man’s outburst and sat on the floor clapping.

 

\- SHUT UP YOU, BIG MONSTER! – A sour female voice shouted as she banged a big ladle on the tall man’s head. – YOU NEED TO LEARN HOW TO DEAL WITH A BABY!

 

The mighty Wyvern turned his back in order to punish the offender and he held back a bit after watching the short woman robed in black who looked like a hideous gorgon. He heavily breathed as his golden eyes shone. – YOU………!

 

\- Yes, damned rim jobber, it’s me! – The woman in the black dress yelled as she pointed a long bony finger towards the warrior’s chest. – Be careful with this baby, damned Specter, or you’ll pay for it!

 

\- SHUT UP YOU, TOO! Don’t underestimate me! I know how to deal with this child!

 

\- You know nothing, narrow-minded bloke! Why did you yell at him?

 

The blond man retorted. - He needs to learn to be quiet and become a brave man, not a sissy boy!

 

\- What are you talking about? He’s just playing! You would traumatize him for sure!

 

He snorted and turned his back to her, calmly walking towards the terrace. - Well, deal with him then!

 

\- WHAT? Don’t dare to leave like this, bally bloke!

 

He shrugged and kept walking while the baby clapped his hands again along with the Wyvern’s steps.

 

The woman got upset and yelled at him. - Stop! It’s your time to take care of him, not mine! You must learn by now that you shouldn’t make me anger or you’ll suffer my wrath!

 

She stepped forward to hit him but Rhadamanthys swiftly turned his back, took her slender wrist and pushed her against the wall, fixing his fierce golden eyes on the fragile young woman and showing his teeth. With a snarl, she pushed him back although she wasn’t a match for a mighty Wyvern. Not surrendering at all, she grinned as he menacingly approached her a bit more.

 

\- Don’t you dare provoke me, woman! I might be wasting my time here with this chap but remember that I’m Lord Hades’ best and merciless warrior!

 

The woman laughed aloud as she defied him, her eyes deep and dark as an abyss. With a groan, the Wyvern put his hand around her neck and slowly began to choke her although she defended herself with her cosmo, not willing to surrender to him. Nevertheless, she wasn’t strong enough but she kept kicking him with weakening strength.

 

\- Enough, Rhadamanthys! – The handsome Julian Solo cried. He stared at them while entering the huge dining room followed by his wife and sister of the Lord of the Underworld, Lady Pandora. The scene was haunting and the couple looked puzzled.

 

\- What’s going on, Benthesikyme? [1] - Julian, the vessel of Poseidon, asked the dark robed girl who was being suffocated by the tall blond man and shouted to him. - Stop, Wyvern! Now!

 

Rhadamanthys snarled but Poseidon’s order should not be defied. So the Specter stopped it at last, leaving a heaving yet angry Benthesikyme. As an acknowledgement of the Lord of the Seas, he knelt in front of him and his wife.

 

Meanwhile, Pandora, the former commander of Hades’ troops, quickly knelt down and took the smiling Dorian in her arms with a frown. – My precious Dorian, are you okay?

 

The little unibrow baby jumped and screamed with joy, stretching his arms to her neck. - MOMMY! MOMMY!!! DADAA!!!! DADAAAA!!!!!!!

 

Julian was melted by the little one and playfully caressed his dark fluffy hair. - Yes, Dorian, Daddy’s home!

 

From her corner, the dark haired woman bitterly looked at the guy, the young mom with her child and poisonously added. - Welcome home, Poseidon. Hi, Pandora. What a lovely family gathering!

 

Frowning, Julian looked at her and the Wyvern. - What happened?

 

Benthesikyme shrugged. Meanwhile, Pandora played with the baby, knowing the Specter was angry and with an aggressive cosmo. The tycoon was annoyed with this mess.

 

\- I need an explanation! Now! – Julian shouted as he faced the warrior. – Why were you trying to suffocate my daughter Benthesikyme, Specter?

 

Rhadamanthys gritted his teeth but remained in silence. No matter how much he despised the obnoxious woman, she was Poseidon’s daughter after all and a deity, although a lesser one. What he had done was inexcusable for his standards. He was supposed to be in charge of Dorian, not fighting with a pig-headed woman. So he maintained a stoical behaviour.

 

Benthesikyme looked at him with mocking contempt and turned her back to face her father. - Lord Poseidon, my dear father, I just wanted to correct this miserable Specter who isn’t capable to take good care of Dorian. - With poisonous voice, she added. - He was yelling and mistreating my baby brother! I just tried to protect him! This is unforgivable!

 

The God of the Seas watched her as a bright light covered him, then he roared. – You’re right! Dorian is a divine child! Whatever discomfort he meets caused by this damned Specter is unbearable! This servant needs a punishment!

 

Holding the baby in her arms, Pandora approached her husband and stopped his arm before Poseidon could attack the Wyvern. Her husband looked at her in amazement. On tiptoes, she warmly kissed his lips and suddenly, he forgot what he was planning to do. Taking advantage of being next to the tycoon, Dorian played with his dad´s long blue mane and bit a silky lock. Having the three of them charmingly entwined together was a poignant vignette.

 

Pandora caressed Julian’s cheek, looked at him and asked. – Why do you want to spoil our meeting with Dorian? Don’t be angry, dear! Anyway, what did the Specter do to be punished? Dorian seems to be happy and carefree now. He doesn’t seem to be abused. Look, he’s happy to see you!

 

Benthesikyme grinned and added. – I’ve told my father that this Specter is not suited to take care of Dorian and I have good reasons for saying that. Or do you disagree, Pandora?

 

The black haired enchantress cast an evil eye on her step-daughter but coolly answered. – I just wanted to know what happened with my baby, Benthesikyme.

 

\- Well, Pandora, there is no need to waste our time dealing with the serving staff. Besides, Benthesikyme had raised her offspring with her husband Enalos, King of Ethiopia in mythical times. So she can judge by herself if this wretched Specter is carefully fulfilling his duties as Dorian’s babysitter.

 

\- Julian, Dorian looks fine with his guardian. I’m not sure what the Specter’s crime was so far… I would not want you to overreact.

 

\- Darling, my daughter by Amphitrite knows how to deal with children. I trust her judgment.

 

Julian’s wife was going to retort but, on second thought, she decided to play along. - I see, Julian.

 

Pandora disliked calling him Poseidon so she insisted to call him Julian even when they were alone. Besides, she didn’t stand that gorgon called Benthesikyme who always put on airs because of being daughter of the Lord of the Seas and his former wife Amphitrite in mythological times.

 

Watching the other woman, Julian’s wife mockingly replied. – The “Lady of the deep-swells” is a fine governess for our baby. Perhaps it’s just a minor thing as you said, Julian. If so, don’t spoil our meeting with punishments. She should be more careful in the future and she must train Rhadamanthys well, so he would know his duties here.

 

Poseidon’s daughter wanted to answer back but a stern look of the tycoon silenced her.

 

\- You’re right, sweetheart. – The Lord of the Seas kissed Pandora’s hand. – Let’s take a ride by the sea. I’m eager to be behind the wheel of my new Maserati! It’s a wonderful car and especially built for me! If I’m driving and there is a beautiful woman at my side, too, I’d be on top of Mount Olympus!

 

Pandora displayed her sweetest and most alluring smile. – I would love to join you, Julian! Just let me fix these feminine issues before with them. I’ll be right there at the front door in a couple of minutes.

 

\- Okay! I would be waiting for you downstairs! - With a cheerful smile, Julian answered and left them. He was eager to drive to Cape Sounion before dusk.

 

When her husband was out of sight, Pandora’s features darkened as she menacingly walked towards Benthesikyme.

 

\- Don’t you dare to put a finger on him! – She crossly commanded Poseidon’s daughter.

 

Benthesikyme smiled back, crossed her arms and asked. – On him? Who? On the baby? Why? He’s my brother… Oh, I see! The Specter! Are you jealous of me, Pandora?

 

Her face became slightly paler. Nevertheless, her deep violet eyes angrily flashed as Pandora answered back to the woman. – Stop babbling nonsense!

 

\- Look who’s talking! I’m not the one screaming like a fishmonger! - Benthesikyme replied with a groan.

 

\- Don’t you dare to defy me! Although you’re the daughter of the Lord of the Seas, I’m his wife and the beloved sister of the Lord of the Underworld. So have some respect, Benthesikyme!

 

\- I’m the Lady of the deep-swells and a goddess, too, Pandora! So have some respect first, if you want to be respected! – Benthesikyme spitted back with a grin.

 

Pandora’s eyes flashed again as a violet light surrounded her as when she played her dreadful harp, ready to strike. - Don’t tempt me or you’ll taste my power! But I don’t want to delay Julian now. Just remember that I’m the one responsible of the well-being of Hades’ Specters on earth so that’s why I am concerned about this man.

 

Benthesikyme snarled and prepared herself for the struggle. - Yes, despicable stuck-up human! You’re just flesh and bones! You are no match for my dad, an Olympian God!

 

Pandora stepped forward and held the girl by the hair. At her turn, Benthesikyme hit her father‘s wife. Meanwhile, they were hissing insults to each other.

 

Still kneeling, Rhadamanthys watched them with wide open eyes as they were the main characters of a damned soap opera on Netflix. They were a pair of girls fighting each other in the most idiotic fashion. He wasn’t sure when would round one would finish but, all in all, it was a pathetic display.

 

_Cor Blimey! I’d rather have my whiskey now!_

 

The brawny man used all his self-control to cool down without success until Dorian crawled to his side and patted his foot. - DADAA! DADAAAA!

 

The Wyvern looked down to the little one. The baby boy was clearly annoyed by the screaming women and suffered the same ordeal as his guardian. Looking at the spiky darkish fluffy hair which otherwise resembled the style of his blond one, the Wyvern offered his big strong hand to the smiling tiny face and nodded.

 

Dorian nodded back and gleefully showed his little tooth. In that moment, men brotherhood was born between them and they agreed on what to do next.

 

Rhadamanthys swiftly stood up and silently carried the baby, so both of them left the room while the women kept fighting. With muffled footsteps, the blond man went away to a place where he knew there were fresh milk and a fine bottle of Glenlivet 21.

 

Being unseen by the other servants, he got into the kitchen and prepared a bottle for Dorian and poured the golden whiskey into a Baccarat glass where exactly three ice cubes stood like little icebergs. Holding the baby, he went to the library, sat down, then laid down on the leather couch. Carefully putting the wee one on his chest and chiseled stomach, he fed the kid with the warm milk while holding his drink with his free hand. Sipping with their eyes closed, they both enjoyed these peaceful moments far away of the warring shrews.

 

_Like father, like son._

 

 

 ********

  

 

 Few hours later, the shadows came down the silent Solo villa. A visitor appeared in a corner of the terrace and he stealthily moved forward, looking for his target. After keeping an eye on the serving staff, the intruder crawled and reached the dining room. Not finding the one he was looking for, he followed his prey’s cosmo like a hound until he stepped outside the big library. With a grin and hiding something that resembled a big parcel behind his back, he pushed the door open and waited, holding his breath. It seemed that no one was inside the room which walls were covered with a large and fine collection of books. On tiptoes, he came forward until he heard a soft moan so he checked that there was someone on the couch. As he listened more carefully, he realized that there were two people breathing. Without thinking twice, he felt a rising anger and a deep pain in his chest. So, ready to burn his cosmo and display a deadly attack, he approached the sleeping ones with an almost broken heart.

 

_It’s not possible that he’s with her! Not today! After those months in which she merciless tortured him, they cannot be together! This is unbelievable!_

 

Before arriving at the couch, the slender figure tried to stop his heartbeats because they pounded in his chest like war drums. He shook his head crowned by strawberry blond spiky hair in disbelief. His eyes were clouded with tears so he was unable to distinguish the features of them but he felt both utterly unhappy and betrayed.

 

_He had chosen her over me two hundred years ago. And if history repeated itself, that would be another nightmare!_

 

As a beam of light entered through the window, an unexpected picture appeared in front of his eyes. There, his beloved judge Wyvern laid down on the couch and soundly slept, holding the little baby Dorian, who was quietly resting on his chest with a charming smile. The Harpy felt relieved and elated. No, at least, this time she was not with him. This was a story of the past. The Cypriot eagerly observed the almost surreal scene.

 

_How lovely!_

 

Valentine was so moved by this scene that he felt like crying so he knelt besides the sleeping body of his beloved judge and silently he wished he had the guts to talk to him.

 

_Oh, how much I miss you, Rhadamanthys! When you were sent here, I thought that my life was finished! But I’m a Specter and must live obeying our Lord Hades’ commands! Even if this means to be a walking-dead without you!_

 

The Harpy was filled with tenderness when he saw the Wyvern lulled into a deep sleep. But this was the best chance he had for surprising his Commander on his birthday. The Judge of Caina’s right hand knew too well how much Rhadamanthys disliked the parties and birthday celebrations in the past. Nowadays, it was different today because this mission had sort of banned him from the Underworld. The ones who remembered this special day were the closest and most loyal ones. In other words, he was the only one who wanted to celebrate his birthday with him today.

 

Carefully opening the parcel, he brought out a small yet delicious chocolate cake, which he prepared in Hell’s kitchens with the finest chocolate of the world. Although Valentine asked Alraune Queen, Basilisk Sylphid and Minotaur Gordon to join him in the preparations and in coming to the Solo villa, they declined the invitation because they preferred to drink a bottle of Glenlivet whiskey in Caina on behalf of their leader. When the Harpy was almost ready to light the single golden candle on the cake, he realized two fierce eyes were looking at him.

 

\- Milord Rhadamanthys! - Valentine softly exclaimed as he submissively knelt in front of him.

 

\- Valentine, what are you doing here? - The puzzled Wvyern asked as he stared at his subordinate.

 

\- I just remember this special day and I wanted to humbly show you my respects. I’m still your most loyal servant, Milord!

 

A warm feeling, something the closest to a sort of affection, grew inside the blond Kyoto. It was great to know that he was still regarded as a superior and a warrior, not merely a guardian of a baby or nanny. In fact, Valentine had been his unconditional subaltern and unwavering specter. If he were to have a friend or a pal, he might have been the Harpy. Only for this reason, he could forgive Valentine for stubbornly celebrating his birthday now.

 

With a crooked smile, the Wyvern said. - Well, I must say thank you, Valentine. You shouldn’t bother with this.

 

 **-** It’s my pleasure, Milord! - The Harpy quickly replied with a bow but noticing the child, he asked. - I don’t want to sound nosy. Is this the young Solo?

 

Rhadamanthys laughed as he put the baby on the couch, apparently Dorian was also awakened. - Yes, this is Dorian Solo, Lady Pandora’s child.

 

Dorian looked at the Harpy and stretched his little arm, trying to hold a curly lock of the strawberry blond hair.

 

\- Stop, bloody little beast! You shouldn’t pull a Specter’s hair, you muppet! - The Wyvern told the child with a stern look.

 

Valentine looked puzzled as the baby giggled at the serious judge and nonchalantly crawled on the couch. Dorian was a spirited kid and he went on his business while the Specters talked and exchange the last news. Actually, Rhadamanthys was interested in what happened in the Underworld and the Harpy was a reliable information source. They were talking together like in the old times.

 

After a quarter hour of busy chitchatting and exchange of juicy gossip, Valentine stood up and cleared his throat. - Milord, it’s time I wish you happy birthday!

 

The stern dragon carefully watched his subordinate. - Birthday? Yes, I forgot about it.

 

Valentine smiled. - It’s your birthday today! Let’s celebrate!

 

With a nod the blond man waited for his subordinate’s speech and surprise gift. Before the Harpy could begin singing “Happy Birthday, Lord Rhadamanthys”, the honoree felt a big blow and everything became dark. When he reacted, Valentine noticed that a sticky brown mass was covering the judge’s face and hair, slowly falling down on his chest. The golden candle stood on Rhadamanthys’ forehead like a long horn, so a dark Wyvern looked like a unicorn. He just exploded.

 

\- BOLLOCKS! YOU GORMLESS PILLOCK!

 

Pointing at his brownish melting face and golden horn, Dorian giggled and clapped, sticking out his tongue at the furious dragon. The kid was having a good time in spite of the Wyvern’s wrath. Watching at the blond man’s angry features appearing under the chocolate cover, the baby happily clapped again and screamed. - BIDAA, DADAA!! BIDAA, DADAAAA!

 

The Harpy became paler as the Wyvern sternly looked at the kid, taking away parts of the chocolate cake from his furious face while snorting as his Celestial Fierce fury stirred inside. Meanwhile, Valentine was trembling, ready to jump in front of the child to protect Dorian from his judge. It would be better for him to take the Kyoto’s blow, rather than seeing his beloved judge suffered their Lady Pandora’s punishment later.

 

\- This is truly outrageous! - The tallest man roared.

 

Although the adults might not believe it, the child had enough strength to throw Valentine’s carefully prepared chocolate cake on the celebrated Wyvern’s face. The child clearly was blessed with a powerful cosmo, although it was still in the early phase, hence volatile and uncontrolled. The distressed Harpy looked at his superior while Rhadamanthys’ cosmo raised and the poor subordinate just waited for a powerful Greatest Caution attack that might destroy the library as well as part of the Solo villa along with the cause of this mess. He wasn’t sure what to do next but it would be hard to explain to Poseidon later if something happened to Dorian. Although to face Poseidon’s wrath would be easier compared to Pandora’s, for sure.

 

Instead of being afraid of his wrath, Dorian just watched at a furious Wyvern with his dark violet eyes which had a honey color spark that slowly become a golden hue as a soft violet aura surrounded him. His chubby face became serious as his unibrow knitted a bit over his probing eyes. He pounded his fists on the couch.

 

\- BIDAA, DADAA!! BIDAA, DADAAAA!

 

Meanwhile, Rhadamanthys stared at him in awe as his aggressive cosmo suddenly cooled off.

 

_So this child has an untamed fierce spirit… the heart of a brave dragon!_

 

Noticing again the fine dark bluish hair adjoining the furrowed mini brows, the mighty Judge of the Underworld realized something. The little Dorian was not only Pandora’s son by Julian Solo as he wished to regard him, indeed. Through the last months, they began to share a deeper relationship and, consequently, Dorian had grown closer to him, even resembling him a bit more. With or without his consent, the wee one had become a dear one, getting under his thick hard dragon’s skin. Even though he needed to steady his nerves with a drink after playing with the kid, somehow he was intimately pleased whenever he called him Dadaa. Yes, as his closest pals and fellow judges used to call him Rhada.

 

Rhada, the Wyvern, the Judge of Hell. Rhada the dad now.

 

_He’s my child….after all!_

 

This statement made him worried because Rhadamanthys should not get attached to Julian’s son although he acknowledged the truth now. As it happened in the past, his duties always came first and he was Dorian’s guardian now. Surprisingly, the said statement made his also proud. Long gone was his fury as he stared at the child. Taking off the remains of the smashed chocolate cake from his face, he cleaned his hands with baby wipes and bent towards the child who lifted his arms to his guardian.

 

Holding the kid, he asked his subordinate. - Valentine, are you planning to spend the evening taking the piss out of me?

 

\- No, Milord, I …. I just want you to happy a merry time on your birthday! You know I’m at your service!

 

The blond man grinned and added. - Good, then follow me. We must put this bloody kid to sleep soon so the gorgon Benthesikyme wouldn’t complain. Then I could clean myself and have my free night for hanging out with my troop.

 

The strawberry blond specter nodded and went with his superior towards Dorian’s room. He was over the moon that he was able to put the stern judge in the partying mood and eagerly wanting to get out of Poseidon’s realm and Pandora’s clutches.

 

 

 

*****

  

 

 

Later that night, before October 31st began, a black-haired seductress dressed in a silky dark embroidered gown and sexy lingerie walked through the dark corridors and opened the Wyvern’s room door. Without hesitation, she stepped inside on tiptoe, guessing that the half-sleeping dragon would be waiting for her birthday gift, a special one. They would not be disturbed tonight because her partner was soundly sleeping after a friendly cordial she gave him.

 

Some would think it was a risky move, to go to her former lover’s room tonight but this was what she wanted to do a long time ago. In spite of her feelings towards Rhadamanthys, Pandora had forced herself to be distant in the last months of living together in the Solo Villa. She hid her lusty looks whenever the brawny Kyoto walked around in that dominant male way or he worked out so keenly. Over the last months, she pretended indifference and contempt towards the Wyvern, hiding her feelings from Julian and the nosy Benthesikyme who hated her.

 

However, Rhadamanthys seemed to be far away from her for real, not even noticing her presence. His demeanour was respectful to Julian and her as Poseidon’s wife. But she longed for more than his respect.

 

Without success, she punished him in the worst ways possible: she tried to make Rhadamanthys jealous of her husband, she abused him to push him to the limits, she did everything to move him, to make him cry for her affection. But she only got her cold stern indifferent look. After all, she could not forgive him so easily for not assuming the consequences and marrying her after Dorian was conceived. It was him the man she wanted and she knew very well what he felt about her. Behind his indifference and aloofness, there was fire, hotter than his Greatest Caution. They had shared more than sex in the endless nights in the Underworld, they made love and it was a fruitful wonderful love. In her opinion, the proud insensitive Wyvern was playing his part. So she decided to take the first step and instead of a dove of peace, she would offer him an unforgettable night in her arms. To remind him what he had been missing all this time.

 

With hushed tones, she seductively sang as she approached the bed, like the blond Marilyn Monroe used to sing to J. F. Kennedy on his celebration. In spite of it, her voice had a chilling tune, a deadly sharpness of a hissing serpent. - Happy Birthday, Mister Rhadamanthys!

 

Pandora repeated it twice, ready to punish the insolent Specter who dared not to move towards her and acknowledge his Mistress of Hell. The last time she sang, she finished with a shaper hiss, the snakes of their rings moving as deadly weapons. Not having the expected answer from the blond man, she growled and jumped on the bed to get a warmer welcome or to subdue the mighty Wyvern with her passion. But the bed was empty. She couldn’t believe it as she hit the mattress in despair.

 

_He’s gone! Where is he? Arschloch! [2]_

 

This was the second big disappointment of her life.

 

So the beautiful Pandora very crossed and dressed in a silky dark embroidered gown with sexy lingerie, had to walk back towards the bedroom she shared with Julian for the rest of the night. In that long sleepless night, she had enough time for planning and imagining her new punishments for the runaway Wvyern.

  

 

******

  

 

Meanwhile, the Wyvern met his troops in a secluded taverna near Piraeus port to celebrate his birthday, decided to drain all the casks or, at least, a couple of fine whiskey bottles with his subordinates. They were merrily celebrating his birthday, happy toasts and dirty talking amusing these weathered warriors. Some people sent greetings and messages for the celebrated Judge of Caina, too.

 

But there was something more that warmed his once battered heart, worthy of a celebration. There was someone whose loyalty and love were well deserved. Remembering the fierce golden light in Dorian’s eyes, Rhadamanthys knew for sure that this was the best birthday celebration of all his many lives. Now, he could acknowledge this, too. An unexpected gift of life and a smashed chocolate cake which covered his bruises gave him both love and hope for the future to come. They were great presents after all.

 

It was the first time in his eternal life the Wyvern shared his birthday in such a merry and relaxed way with his troops. All the past sour moments and punishments were swept away. Valentine and the others made toasts and wished him a wonderful new beginning in this new year of life. The mighty Rhadamanthys also made a toast for the future, eagerly drinking the golden whiskey which was endlessly poured by the Harpy.

 

It might have been a perfect moment if Dorian were celebrating with him. But he was still a baby and Benthesikyme would have made a fuss if he took the wee one for an overnight. But he silently acknowledged this fierce child who was his offspring with another toast. Without noticing it, he was acting like the proudest dad in the most important moment of his life. And he enjoyed it so much. It was the best birthday he ever had.

 

Well, the best birthday celebration so far.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] In Greek mythology, Benthesikyme is a goddess, the Lady of the deep-swells, daughter of Poseidon and Amphitrite. She married Enalos, King of Ethiopia.
> 
> [2] Asshole!


End file.
